Challenge Fics
by KFG24
Summary: These are my painfully short responses to challenges in the Vocaloid General Disscussion Forum. Pairings vary.
1. White's Day or St Patrick's Day

**KFG24**: Alright,here's my little White's Day drabble. It'd be longer,but I didn't start writing until yesterday..._

* * *

_

Luka had been very excited to open up the mysterious package that she'd found lying on her bed. It was shiney and white and,depending on how the light hit it,you could see roses on it. There was a pretty pink bow on top that matched her hair almost exactly.

However,when she opened the box... Well let's just say she wasn't expecting this present.

Lingerie. White lingerie.

The pink haired songstress swore she could feel her blood boiling. She replaced the lid and carried the box out of her room.

Kaito was the first to notice the woman. "Ah,Luka-san! Happy White's... Day..." The Vocaloid shivered as she strode past him.

"Something wrong Kaito?" The man was perplexed,how had Meiko not felt the chilling atmoshpere that surrounded the newest member of their family?! Ah well,perhaps it was better that she not know. He decided and sat down again,still wondering when it would be the right time to give her the ring he was fingering in his pocket.

"Gakupo-san," Luka called sweetly when she finally reached her destination. "could you come here for a second?"

The purple haired man was quick to respond. "Yes Luka-dono?"

Luka's smile was diabetic killing,teeth rottingly sweet. "Gakupo-san,would you mind explaining _this_?" She opened the box and shoved it in his face.

The poor samurai never had a chance to respond.

_____

Miku screamed when she saw the open box. Luka looked away from the bloody pulp once known as the Dancing Samurai,Kamui Gakupo,and asked her what the problem was.

"H-how... How did my White's Day gift get out here?" The distressed diva asked in a quiet voice,the moistness of her eyes suggested that she was going to start crying in embarrassment. "I left it in my room... And told Master that I'd wear it for him later..."

The five Vocaloids were silent,all wondering the same thing. _'How did Miku's gift end up in Luka's room?' _

_'I wonder how Miku-dono will look in that.'_ Make that four Vocaloids thinking the same thing,Gakupo's mind was somewhere completely different. Luka somehow sensed that he was thinking something perverted and ground his face into the floor with her foot.

* * *

**KFG24**: I had added a part where it was revealed that the twins did it,but it didn't really go all that well with the rest of the story.


	2. Kiss or Kick

**KFG24**: I forgot in the first chapter, I don't own Vocaloids!

* * *

Megurine Luka is a ninja.

In the midst of the confusion caused by a well timed smoke bomb, she can easily remove Miku's bra without the diva's notice. Luka jumps from roof to roof to get the house free cable when no one remembers to pay the bill.

It's bad ass.

Okay, so maybe she doesn't do any of those things. Maybe all she uses her ninja skills for is peeking on her fellow Vocaloids in various states of undress. Perhaps she runs a panty stealing business during the times that she's not entertaining the crowd with her lovely voice. She's still a ninja.

"Can you get them?" Her client asks and the pink haired woman smiles slyly.

"Of course. But... Will you be alright Len-kun? I doubt that Rin-chan will be very happy about you having her panties." Luka's a ninja, so she's not supposed to let her personal feelings interfere with her mission, but she couldn't help but feel some concern for the boy.

Len frowned. "Rin's still annoyed about being the damsel in distress for the _Bloody My Doll _PV. As a result, we haven't even made out for a couple of weeks." The ninja held back a laugh. She still couldn't believe how open the twins were about their forbidden affair! "But if I get her mad enough..." He trailed off knowing that she would understand where he was going.

"I see. I'll make sure Miku-chan is out of the house when Rin-chan gets you." After all, if Miku were to overhear Rin 'torturing' her all too willing captive - who knew what kind of mental damage that would do?

The blond flashed a smile of gratitude and handed over her required payment. She secured the money in her coin purse and dropped the pink purse down her shirt before disappearing before Len's very cute, wide blue eyes.

Truly Luka is a ninja of great skill.

_____

Ninjas like Ms. Megurine face danger on a daily basis - as demonstrated by Luka's brush with death when she just barely managed to escape the boulder that had dropped down from the freakin' _ceiling _just as soon as her fingers brushed against the soft fabric of the orange spotted underwear. Luka had known about the constant danger when she first began her training. To her, the thrill of risking your life is incomparable to any other sensation she'd ever felt before.

So why was she so afraid of confessing her feelings to her one true love?!

Honestly, the worst that could happen is Meiko thinking that the blue eyed woman was playing around and laughing her ass off. Luka knew this and yet every time she thought to speak those three simple words, her tongue would suddenly feel too thick for her mouth and voice box would shrivel up and die. She just couldn't do it!

"They sound like they're having fun." Meiko remarked as Len let out another loud moan from down the hall. The tuna lover simply nodded. The brunette drank some more sake, as if she weren't already drunk enough! The other woman chuckled softly to herself when a thought suddenly struck her. Meiko was drunk. Horribly, horribly drunk! Luka could confess now, and she'd never even remember it!

Such a great plan for such a great ninja!

But just as the pink haired ninja was leaning over to whisper in the drunk's ear, her soft pink lips were captured by Meiko's bright red ones. Luka pulled away in shock and the other Vocaloid looked amused as she licked her lips.

"Wanna try that again?" She challenged. Luka's eyes filled up with determination.

A ninja never backs down from a challenge.

_____

"So? How is it? Amazing? A master piece? The best thing you've ever read?!" Gakupo crowed to the two fan made Vocaloids before him.

Akita glared. "Okay, seriously - why does everyone think that Rin and Len go at it like bunnies?"

The samurai suddenly looked afraid. "You don't live here." He whispered. "You don't hear the noises..." The dancing samurai thought he was going to lose it and just curl up into the fetal position when Haku began clapping.

"Oh wow! Th-that was great Gakuko-san!" The purple haired man beamed at the drunk in pride, he didn't even notice that he had been referred to by his sister's name. "I-I'm sure that your fan fiction will win the contest!" The woman continued, for she had just been dragged away from happy hour at the bar by Akita when Gakupo had decided that they should read over his entry into vocaloidofos' contest, and she was still ridiculously drunk.

The blond rolled her eyes. "You can't win. It's impossible."

"Eh?" Gakupo looked hurt. "B-but it's a contest... And my fan fiction is really good..."

"Actually it's more like a challenge, just something to get the juices flowing so that maybe you'll hurry up and update." The tsundere girl explained without ever once looking up from her phone as she typed away.

That was it. The samurai threw himself down to the ground in tears. Haku continued smiling and clapping without having any idea about what was going on. And Akita? She continued texting with her online boyfriend, 4k4it0.


	3. Foxy's Kiss or Kick Entry

**KFG24**: This is Scarlet Foxy's entry, but he wasn't gonna post it so I, being the kind soul I am, posted it for him. ^_^

* * *

Happy Accident

Len looked through the basket of fruit on the table. Much to his despair, his favorite fruit was missing. Moaning in disappointment, he sat down on a couch and next to Miku, who was watching TV.

"Mikuuu~…" he groaned, "Do we have any more bananas?"

Nibbling on a leek and watching a drama television show, Miku responded, "Check the basket where it usually is." She refused to look away from the screen.

"It's not there!" He exclaimed.

"Then we don't have any." Miku responded, with an uncaring voice.

"Mikuuu~!" He whined.

"I'll get some later, Len."

"But I want a banana now!"

"Then go to the store and buy some yourself! I'm _busy!_ You're ruining the moment, her boyfriend has to go away for a few months, and I can't hear anything over your whining!"

"Hmph." Len stood up and stomped out of the room in frustration. "Friggin' Miku! I beat she'd want to go and get herself a leek if she ran out of those."

Len sighed. Bananas were one of the few things he ever got immature about. It wasn't his fault they were so good! Oh well. He decided to eat an orange instead.

…But they were out of oranges, too.

"Miiikuuu~!" He said in a pleading voice, _again_.

"NO!" She shouted.

Len let out a few fake sobs. Seeing that Miku was ignoring him, he turned and walked off with annoyance. _I don't even get those stupid shows, _he thought. He almost walked right into the front door because he wasn't paying attention. He stared at the door for a few moments before deciding to see Rin. She liked oranges too, so maybe she had some?

He walked up the wooden stairs quickly and turned towards Rin's room without slowing. He grabbed the door and pushed it open, then froze in his tracks. Rin was standing in front of him with her back turned towards him, and her shirt was off. She was messing with the bra straps on her back. Len felt his face going red, but was slightly relieved and disappointed when he realized she was putting the bra _on, _not taking it _off._ _Wait, disappointed? Why am I disappointed!?_

Rin slid on her shirt, squeezing her head through it. She froze when she looked in the mirror and saw Len staring at her with his mouth open. She blushed and turned around angrily at Len. "_Pervert!_" She shouted at him.

"N-No, Rin, I-I-!"

She marched right up to him and swung her foot into his shin.

"Ow!" Len shouted, more in surprise than in pain. Speaking of surprise, she caught him off balance, so he was falling down backwards. He closed his eyes and instinctively reached his hand out to grab anything to stop him from falling.

It didn't work, though, and he fell backwards, dragging whatever he grabbed down on top of him. He opened his eyes widely and stared up at Rin, who was staring back with the same expression on her face. They both turned bright red when they realized their lips were locked together. Rin's tongue had somehow found its way into Len's mouth and she let out a squeal when she felt his tongue brush against hers and she quickly scrambled to her feet.

She scurried back into her room and tried to swing the door closed, but Len's feet were in the way and they stopped it from doing its job. She dove onto her bed and hid her face in her pillow, her eyes squeezed shut. _Oh my god, oh my god! I just kissed Len! I just kissed my twin! Why did I kick him!? Why did he have to fall!? Why didn't I stay on him longer!? Why- Wait, no! Did I just think that!?! Oh god oh god!_

Len nervously stood up, swallowing the saliva Rin had given to him during their kiss. Rin was still holding a pillow to her face, but now she was squirming and making weird muffled noises through her mouth. Flustered, he decided to tease her and he said shakily, "Rin… I-I didn't know you liked me that much…"

She threw the pillow at his face.


	4. FanmadeXOriginal or Overdescribe

**KFG24**: This is my first entry for this challenge. This paticular challenge is also known as _'The One Where Damn Near Everyone Wrote Shonen Ai'_. The only exceptions being **vocaloidofos**(though she ended her's with Gakupo hitting on Meito) and **Lithium Suicide**(who gave us a cute Miriam/Kaiko entry).

* * *

From the yellow soles of her white shoes to the very tip of her large bow, everything about Rin Kagamine screams cute. Though it's not just her looks that Len Magane likes, he's always loved a tsundere personality as well. And perhaps it could be considered incest since she's basically just the younger pop loving version of his sister, but Len had never cared about breaking the rules before - he sure as hell wasn't going to start now.

Unfortunately, much like metal and pop, the Maganes and the Kagamines very rarely had anything to do with each other. Which is why today was a very special day for Len, because Master wanted to do a metal version of the _Daughter/Servant of Evil_ songs. And since Len had bleached hair out so that people would stop confusing him for his sister, the Kagamine twins had been called in to play their usual roles of princess and servant.

The Magane boy had watched in amusement as Rin complained about having to do the story again. "It was fun the first few times, but I'm pretty sure that we're not the only ones who're tired of it now!"

But even after all her protesting they still had to do it.

Len growled in annoyance, he was finally able to be near the cute girl, but how the hell was he supposed to take advantage of that when she was never left alone! Every time he tried to approach her the shouta would suddenly materialize at her side.

All through out the day he would take a step in her direction and call, "Hey! Rin-chan!" And that damn shouta version of himself would emerge from wherever he'd been and practically tackle his twin as he sobbed about one thing or another. Rin would get annoyed, smile apologetically at Len and walk off with the shouta who was smirking evilly at him while she had her back turned.

It wasn't until the PV was almost over and the Kagamine twins had headed off to their seperate changing rooms for a break that Len got an idea of how to make his feelings known.

The platinum blond snuck into the hall where Rin's room was. And like the ninja he wasn't, he successfully snuck in.

He was disappointed to see that she was still wearing the white and gold gown she'd been given, but decided that it was fine when the blond let out a cute squeak as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She turned in his arms, eyes wide with fear and mouth opened to speak - not that he gave her the chance to say anything.

And that's the scene that Rin walked in on. Len Magane had one hand at the back of her brother's head, holding him in place and the other on his back pressing the shouta's body against his. Meanwhile, her twin had a handful of white blond hair in one hand and a handful of gray cloth in the other. And did she see- yes, she definitely saw tongue.

The girl tried to contain her laughter, and she was successful until the Magane unzipped the dress revealing a completely flat chest.

"Wha-what..." He gasped as he staggered back. His head snapped to the side as Rin fell to the ground holding her sides. She didn't care that she was getting wrinkles in the carefully ironed butler's suit she wore, and it hurt to breathe but she continued laughing at the flustered pair nonetheless.

With a face that resembled a tomato or some other red vegetable, fruit, whatever tomatoes are, the Magane boy ran out of the room.

As soon as she could breathe again, Rin raised an eyebrow at her blushing brother. "What was all that about?"

Len blushed even more and said nothing.

_____

"So? How is it? Amazing? A master pi-" Gakupo was interrupted by Akita throwing a brick at him.

"We already did that joke in the last challenge!!!" The tsundere girl yelled, her face was bright red from the mental image of Len on Len action.

Haku, who had sobered up by now frowned. "I-I thought KFG was doing s-something with Sai-chan..."

Akita shrugged. "She said she plans to have two entries, but she said that about the last challenge too, so who knows?" She sighed. "Whatever, let's go bug her until she finally updates HigoSai."


	5. FanmadeXOriginal or Overdescribe 2

**KFG24**: Goddamnit... My original idea for my RinXSaiXLen entry had been totally different, but I couldn't do it right... So here it is, an extremely short RinXSaiXLen drabble from Sai's POV. *sighs* Yeah, it's crap. But damnit I was **determined**to have an RSL entry in this 'contest'! So here it is, my second entry.

* * *

"Poor Sai!" Everyone says. "The poor girl," they think, "does she know that he's using her?"

I know. I know Len only agreed to go out with me because he wants to rid himself of the strange feelings he doesn't understand. I know that his passion for me is just a bad imitation of what he feels for his sister.

"Poor Sai!" They say, and yet still they wish that they could be in my position. "Rin is so mean!"

I know. I've noticed that Rin will only hold my hand after Len has. Only kisses me, only hugs me, only makes love to me - after Len has. Every time I think about it I just laugh and wonders if Rin's really okay with indirect kisses and sex.

Len is extremely intelligent, he knows what I do with Rin behind his back. But while he got the brains, his twin got the guts. So he won't say anything. And Rin's not intuitive enough to realize that Len not only mirrors her looks, but her feelings as well. She thinks that there's nothing to say.

I hope that they keep their silence forever.

I know it's cruel to keep them apart, but I also know that if the twins were to ever confess their love for each other, they'd live happily ever after.

Together.

Without me.

And while I love them both and want them to be happy - I refuse to be tossed to the side like that.

And that's why every time Rin asks if it's alright for a person to love her brother in a more than sisterly way, I pretend to be horrified and ask her if she's kidding. And when Len gasps her name during a passionate moment, I remind him that my name is Sai.

Because while I don't mind being shared by them, I have never been fond of sharing what belongs to me.


	6. Friends Forever

**KFG24**: Here's my entry. Not all that great sadly. I was inspired when I was looking on UTAUwiki for some 'loids to use in this challenge and I saw Yufu's favorite quote. I was gonna have Sayu be her best friend, but then I decided on Koto just 'cause she's my favorite and I've never written about her before.

* * *

They were a mismatched pair; complete opposites. One was tan from long days out playing under the bright rays of the sun, the other was almost as pale as the snow she adored. One had bright orange hair that often went unbrushed for days and eyes that looked like fire, the other had gray hair always held back in a long, tidy braid and silver eyes that sparkled like stars when she smiled. One was loud, confident, and unable to concentrate without the help of her best friend, the other was quiet, self concious, and unable to be herself around anyone else but her best friend.

One was Koto Fuuga, the other was Yufu Sekka. They were the best friends I've ever known.

Yufu and I shared a room in the hospital that I'd lived in since before I can remember. She was a frail girl who the doctors said wouldn't make it past the winter. Because of that, Yufu often prayed that it would always be winter. And after I got to know her, I hoped that it would always be winter, too.

During Yufu's time in the hospital, Koto, who had been visiting her dying father, suddenly ran into our room one day and began to sob hysterically on a very surprised, but comforting Yufu. After a long while of Kto crying, Yufu whispering comforting words, and me silently comparing the two, the orange haired girl pulled away and ran off.

We thought that was the last we'd see of her, but she came back two days later throwing her denium jacket on the foot of my bed and complaining about how the autumn wind had made her hair static-y. The pale girl in the bed across the room offered to brush her hair, but kept getting shocked. Koto began laughing until Yufu used the static to shock her into a brief silence, thus beginning a static war and a strong friendship.

For a while the only one Koto ever even noticed was Yufu. Then winter came and Yufu suddenly began including me in their discussions. She was always saying, "Oh Koto-chan, what will we do with you? Don't you agree, Sora-san?", and then the louder of the two would glance over at me and grin. And then I'd blush because sometime between her abrupt enterance and winter I'd gotten a crush on the bird lover.

Then, when visiting hours were over, Yufu would tell me more about Koto and how we'd make a cute couple. I'd blush harder than before and deny any feelings of attraction. I began to suspect that she was planting these ideas in Koto's head the day when, after leaving the room to lend a book to my friend Eiichi, I returned to find the red eyed girl staring at me and blushing as Yufu giggled behind her.

Not long after that, it began to snow and Yufu began spending a lot of her time staring out the window at the snow. Koto took this as a sign that Yufu wanted to go outside, so one day she came into our room and told us to get ready to play in the snow. At first we both said no, but no one says no to Koto for long; she's very persuasive when she wants to be.

And that's how we found ourselves running around, catching snowflakes on our tounges, making snowangels, building snowmen with funny faces, and having a snowball battle. At first it was Yufu verses me verses Koto, but Yufu had a really good arm and was very strategic so it soon became Koto and I verses Yufu until Koto betrayed me by pouring slushy snow down my jacket.

Unfortunately, our fun was cut short when Yufu suddenly fainted. A couple of doctors rushed out to check on her and carry her back in as another escourted me back inside. When I looked back, I saw Koto silently standing there in the snow watching the doctors carrying Yufu; then she ran away.

Yufu didn't return to her bed for a long while. Koto visited me often to see if I knew anything about the quiet girl's condition, though I never did because the nurses never told me anything other than, "Don't worry about it, Sora-kun."

Finally, in late January, I awoke to the sound of Koto crying and found a scene much like the one I'd seen when the two girls first met: Koto had her arms wrapped around Yufu andwas sobbing into her shoulder as Yufu pet her her head and whispered soothing words. I watched them for a while, silently making a list of all their similarities.

It was short.

I had hoped that it would always be winter, but unfortunately, hoping doesn't keep the seasons from changing; so winter left us, and so did Yufu, and was replaced by spring. Koto continued to visit until May, when her mother got remarried. On the last visit before her move to go live in Tokyo under a new last name, Samune, she said goodbye to Yufu's empty bed, and kissed me before she left.

I never saw her again.

I'm over it now, or at least, as over such a thing as one can get, but I still miss the two and the winter we spent together. I wish it had just stayed winter forever.


End file.
